Bobby Drake
Bobby Drake or Iceman is the youngest member of the X-Men. Biography Joining the X-Men After discovering he was a Mutant, Drake fled his home into New York so Sentinels would not kill his family. He was saved by Henry McCoy, but McCoy and the X-Men were attacked by Sentinels. Drake had a breakdown and froze a Sentinel, discovering his ice powers. He accompanied the X-Men to rescue James Howlett from Weapon X, and to Croatia to rescue George Bush's daughter. There he gave Bush's daughter to Scott Summers, and was later pinned down by Croatian shooters with Summers. Summers was shot in the chest but survived due to his bulletproof vest. Erik Lensherr let them leave, and Drake, McCoy, Piotr Rasputin, and Ororo Munroe with Charles Xavier to meet the President. Bush announced he was sending Sentinels after Lensherr in the Savage Land. It backfired as Lensherr took control of the Sentinels and brought them back to Washington D.C. and attacked the capital. Drake fought in the battle that culminated with Xavier entering Lensherr's mind and attempting to kill him. Rasputin, Drake, and Summer went to find Lensherr's children Pietro and Wanda to recruit to the X-Men. They were trying to find their father's body, and when Pietro did not find it, they both turned down the invitation. Captured by Weapon X Drake went on a vacation with his parents, and got a girlfriend, and told her everything about the X-Men. When he returned home, Drake's and his girlfriend's memories were erased by Xavier. Drake talked with Rasputin until Weapon X attacked the school. Drake managed to freeze the soldiers, but Marian Carlyle uses Gray's telepathic powers to make Drake relive an appendix surgery without anesthetic, and he gave in. In Weapon X, he was imprisoned with Rasputin and saw McCoy get turned blue and more animalistic. Drake was sent with McCoy and Rasputin to rescue Nick Fury from a train. He took out the helicopter escort, and Rasputin stopped the train for McCoy to recover Fury. Back in Weapon X, Rasputin assured Drake that Howlett would rescue them, but Howlett was captured by Victor Creed. However, it had been a ruse for the Brotherhood of Mutants to stage a rescue, where they fought off soldiers. Gray prevented the death of Weapon X's personnel, and their captor John Wraith was killed by Fury. World Tour The X-Men got to go on a book tour with Xavier, even after a pro-Mutant letter he wrote was rejected, which angered Drake. On the tour, they held a competition to solve crimes and help humans in London, and Drake went with Howlett, and Rasputin to a club for a narcotics sting. Drake's parents called, angry at him leaving New York without their permission, and the three were easily discovered. Howlett killed around twenty people to end the operation, and it made the front page of the largest paper, but was rejected for being violent. The team had to go to Muir Island and assist Xavier's ex-wife Moira MacTaggert (though Gray and Summers tracked a missing Rasputin), as his son David Xavier had escaped by switching consciousness into several people, their bodies decaying within hours. Xavier tracked him to Aberdeen where David possessed Howlett and had visions of the Brotherhood of Mutants attack Drake to scare him before leaving Howlett. The X-Men went to Berlin to find David there, and in a car discussed if Xavier was mentally influencing them to stay with the X-Men. Besty Braddock approached them, possessed by David, using his powers to hold Xavier and McTaggert in bonds. Drake hid the ensuing battle until Xavier convinced him to fight to save Munroe. David easily crushed Drake with a car in seconds, severely injuring him. Drake was put in intensive care and his parents pulled him out of the X-Men and began to sue Xavier. Recovery Drake awoke with a neck brace after being unconscious for a long amount of time, and found that Senator Robert Turk had paid for his medical bills. Having his no money, his parents had to agree to Turk's proposal to sue Xavier for the injuries Drake had sustained as they were broke. Drake felt very unhappy at having to do so, but Turk had him give a speech to a national audience denouncing the X-Men. Ripping the speech in half, Drake said that he had no ill will told toward the X-Men, greatly angering Turk. Abilities and Traits Drake is nervous and has a self-esteem problem. He is very scared of fighting, his biggest fear facing the Brotherhood. In Xavier's compassion exercises he excels better than the other X-Men. He has a crush on Munroe, and has gone to extremes such as drilling a hole in her bedroom. He can control ice and coat his body in it, turning into a literal Iceman. Drake can summon in blizzards with enough focus, and ride on a board of ice. Appearances *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' (First Appearance) *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' (Mentioned Only) *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4''